The Savior's Wolf
by LoverOfDestiny
Summary: Emma feels that she isn't enough for Red so, unintentionally, she uses her magic to become a werewolf.
1. Emma's Wolf

**I've been in the mood for RedSwan so this story integrates a few that I've read.**

**No going to Neverland so no curse 2.0 and the characters are a little OC**

* * *

EMMA POV

_What if someone told you that it was your destiny to bring back Happy Endings? Would you laugh in their face? Would you start panicking? Or would you embrace it?_

_Well that's exactly what my son told me. I was supposed to be the Savior for everyone's happy endings. Well no pressure there._

_It was fine in the beginning. Listening to what he had to say about me breaking his mother's curse and that she's evil. After a while I felt bad for Regina; hearing the only person you love call you evil, it's heartbreaking. I tried to tell Henry that she wasn't and that she just had a hard time showing her love for people. Let's face it, I have the same problem. So after I did, in fact, break the curse and everyone remembered who they were Regina and I formed a strange friendship._

_Of course it didn't happen overnight. It happened after months and months for bickering over Henry and trying to save Henry. So after Regina and I stopped the trigger Henry officially stopped calling Regina evil and the town started to believe that she was trying to change._

_So here I am writing to, well myself, about how my best friend turned into my girlfriend and how my enemy turned into my best friend._

* * *

I was sitting in a booth at the back of the diner when I looked up after hearing the bell above the door go off. Smiling I wave to Henry.

"Hey kid."

Henry smiled back and sat across from me and I instantly smelled something strong. Realizing it was onions I scrunched my nose.

"Kid did you like take a bath in onions or something?"

Henry scrunched his eyes in confusion. "I had an onion bagel for breakfast, but I brushed my teeth afterwards so I don't know why you can smell it."

Hearing that I just shrugged my shoulders, " Maybe it's just that time if the month?"

"EWWW maaaaa I did not need to hear that."

I laughed and leaned over to rub his head. "Sorry. Well kid how about you walk me to work?"

We both got up and left the diner. "Don't parents walk their kids to school not the other way around?"

"Yup, but the station is before the school so you're going to walk me instead."

"Do I have to question you're parenting methods?" Henry said shaking his head.

"Oh very funny. I just have a lot of paper work to do."

"Alright ma bye." Henry said running the rest of the way to school.

"Bye."

The rest of the day was uneventful. It consisted of paperwork and a sore back.

Hearing a familiar clapping of heals and not smelling either meat or cheese I quickly sent out a text to Regina.

_You got me a salad for lunch didn't you?_

_**How can you possibly know that?**_

_I don't smell a grilled cheese or a cheeseburger._

_**Emma I just got out of my car to go into the station.**_

_Hmpf, you think super smell is part of my magic abilities?_

_**I don't know. Let me come in and we can discuss this.**_

_You're still going to make me eat the salad aren't you?_

_**Yes.**_

_Sigh. Fine._

"So would you care to explain how you knew about the salad?" Regina said taking a bite out of her wrap.

"I don't know. I heard your heels and I could smell my usual lunch so I figured it was one of those 'Emma has to eat healthy' days." I said with a mouthful of lettuce and chicken.

"What do you think it means?" I asked after chewing.

"I'll look into it, but I highly doubt it's because of your magic. Magic doesn't work like that. Have you noticed anything else off lately?"

After thinking for a moment I suddenly remember the one thing in my life that's different. I blushed and shoved my face into my lunch.

Regina knew something was wrong. I rarely blush let alone scoff down a salad. "Ms. Swan care to explain what you got yourself into this time."

"I kind of mffff."

"Really Emma! I can't help if you don't tell me."

I sighed, "I've been secretly seeing Ruby."

"That's it. I've known that since I don't know and year ago I guess."

"What are you talking about? We've only been together for a month."

"Then I've known you've liked her for a year. Subtly is not your strong suite."

"I've only known myself for 3 months." I mumbled whilst stabbing my salad.

"Sorry what was that?" Regina asked with a laugh.

"Nothing."

"Has she bitten you?"

"Wha...what are you talking about?" I asked dumb founded.

Regina cocked her eyebrow. "There's no need to be embarrassed some people like to be bitten during sex."

"Oh my God." I said while covering my face.

"I just need a yes or a no so I can see if it's at all possible for her to transfer some of her werewolf abilities."

"No."

"Emma I need to know."

"No, I mean yes. I mean... no she hasn't bitten me or scratched or anything along those lines."

"You've been seeing each other for a month and there has been no foreplay."

I blushed again. "We want to take things slow."

"That's fine and all, but I must say that I wouldn't be able to wait that long."

"Regina I hope you're not...I love you as a friend and everything but that's as far as I see our relationship heading."

"Emma I am not talking about us. I meant in general." Regina shook her head.

"Ok good because I like you and all but I would kick your ass if you hit on my Ruby."

Regina cocked and eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Really, you are dealing with the Evil Queen. I don't think you'll last more than 5 seconds."

"Well said Evil Queen taught me everything she knows."

"She did didn't she." Regina said with a grin.

I smiled back thinking how far she really has changed.

"So are you seeing anyone?"

Regina sighed. "No, but there is someone."

"You don't sound all that confident. Is this person really that bad that you don't think I'll accept them?"

"Why would I care if you accept her or not?"

"Face it Regina I'm the long lost sister you never knew you desperately wanted."

"Cheeky."

"So it's a she. Who,"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Aww you're so cute when you're shy."

"Shut up. It's Blue."

I was so shocked. I defiantly did not see that coming. "Wow."

"Yeah I know. Now that she's not a fairy any more she's been helping me catalog all my magic books. She's not a goodie to shoes any more either. I don't know one day I was just looking at her and DAM."

"I'm happy for you Gina. Now we can double." I said with a smirk.

"That might be a problem."

"You have asked her out right?"

"I don't even know if she likes me."

"No problem, I'll find out for you."

"Please don't do anything stupid."

All I did was lean back in my chair and smiled.

* * *

RUBY POV

_A Week Later_

Hearing the alarm clock going off I groaned and nuzzled my head into Emma's neck.

"I so don't want to work today." I mumbled to myself.

It was then I heard Emma shiver. I looked up at her and saw she was sweating. I put my hand on her forehead and realized that she had a fever.

"Em, you ok?" I scrunched my brows in concern. Emma was normal very health despite what she ate.

"I don't know but I'm cold." Emma turned so her head was resting on my chest.

"Ok, I'm going to call on of the other waitress' and see if anyone can cover for me."

All Emma did was nod and went back to sleep. I kissed her forehead and after a few phone calls was able to go back to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to Emma still clinging to me. I sighed knowing I couldn't really do anything for her, but to just be with her.

After some struggle I was able to get out of bed to take a shower. When I got out I saw Emma in a cocoon of blankets. I walked to her and tried to wake her up.

I was finally able to get her to take a bath to get some of the sweat off of her. She wasn't happy about waking up, but she did release a pleasant sigh.

"Em I want to take your temperature, ok?"

With a nod I stuck the thermometer into her mouth. After it beeped I took it out and gasped when I saw it was 105 degrees.

"Emma we have to take you to the hospital." I started panicking.

"Why?"

"Why? Because right now your body should be boiling over not sitting in the bathtub functioning like it's just the flu."

Emma turned her head and looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Emma your temperature is at 105."

Emma's eyes went wide and she stood up from the tub. She tried to get out of the tub, but she instantly collapsed.

"Emma! Emma, come on please wake up." Now I _really_ started to panic.

I scooped Emma up into my arms and laid her on the bed. After getting dressed and unsuccessfully trying to wake her up, I rushed her to the hospital.

In the car I picked up my phone and called the one person I thought could fix my possibly dying girlfriend.

_**Hello.**_

_Regina I don't know what to do._

_**Ruby, what do you mean?**_

_Emma, she… she had a fever and then she collapsed. Please, I don't know what to do._

_**Where are you now?**_

_On my way to the hospital._

_**Ok, I'm getting into my car now. I'll meet you there.**_

_Regina please, I can't…I can't._

_**Ruby I know you're together and everything is going to be fine.**_

_I'm here I have to go._

Hanging up the phone I stopped the car at the entrance. I was terrified that the one person I loved after Peter wasn't going to be around anymore that I failed to see my eyes turned gold.

I rushed Emma into the hospital yelling for help.

"Help, please its Emma she…" I never got to finish my thought as a nurse ran up with a gurney.

"What happened?" The nurse asked as I gently laid Emma down.

"She woke up in a cold sweat with a fever. By the time I got to take her temperature it was 105 then she passed out."

It was then Regina came running into the emergency room.

"Madam Mayor, what are you doing here?" The nurse asked.

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "Obviously you're new. Otherwise you would know why I'm here. Where's Dr. Whale?"

"He's not working today."

"Can we see about Emma first?" I asked. At this point I was too worried to care about their little dispute.

"Of course." The nurse said and left with Emma.

Regina immediately called Whale and demanded that he get to the hospital.

"Can you explain to me exactly what happened?" Regina asked calmly.

I nodded and told her what happened. "Regina what's going to happen to her?"

Regina walked us over to the waiting room and sat us down. "I don't know."

"We may have only been together for a month, but she's the first person since Peter that I truly care about. I don't know what I would do if I lost her now." It wasn't until then that the grief of possibly losing Emma set in. I didn't even notice that Regina put her arm around me and let me cry on her shoulder.

After a few minutes Regina was the one who broke the silence. "Ruby when you were younger did you ever have anything similar to what Emma has?" She asked.

"Yea once. Granny said that I had a high fever and that I didn't wake up for a few days. She said there was an illness going around. Why?"

"About a week ago Emma and I noticed a few changes. At the time it was nothing to worry about and I said that I'll look into it. She thought it was her magic, but I knew there was something else. So I asked Blue if she knew anything."

"Did she?"

"Sort of." Regina took a deep breath. "She said that because Emma's magic is based off of her being a child of true love that she might be, maybe turning into a werewolf."

Hearing that I sat up and looked at her. "What do you mean? How is that even possible?"

"I'm not really sure. I think that because she is also the Savior her magic is acting of its own accord. I think she subconsciously thinks that you can't really be happy with her if she isn't a werewolf."

"That is absolutely, without a doubt ridiculous."

"I agree, but this is Emma after all. She never thinks she's enough."

"But how can someone just _make_ themselves into a werewolf?"

At that Regina smiled. "True Love dear and because Emma is the Savior _and_ has magic she, yet again, made the impossible possible."

I sighed. "All because she thinks she has to change to make me happy."

"I'm afraid so. On the plus side when she wakes up you can blame her for doing this to herself."

I laughed for the first time since this morning at that comment. At that moment Dr. Whale came in.

"We put in an IV to keep her temperature down and keep her hydrated. Before I go any further is there anything I should know?"

"We think Emma is turning herself into a werewolf. To confirm you should take some blood and compare it to Ruby's plus an older sample of Emma's. "Regina said.

"What if this has nothing to do with werewolves?"

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it."

* * *

REGINA POV

"Ms. Swan you are indeed an idiot. I hope you're happy putting Ruby through all this." Regina sighed. "On the plus side you were right about Blue. Once she I told her about my story she understood how and why I became the Evil Queen. I didn't tell her that I like her yet. I want her to see the side you and Henry see before I do anything."

Hearing a throat clearing I whipped my head around to see who was at the door. "How much did you hear?" I asked Ruby.

"Most of it." Ruby pulled a chair and sat down by Emma's head. "So Blue huh?"

"Emma was more shocked than you seem to be."

"Emma doesn't spend time with Blue. I on the other hand have."

"I don't know why it happened. When she was a fairy she was insufferable, but as a human she. She understands people more."

Ruby smiled. "Believe it or not I understand. Before the curse broke Emma and I were nothing but friends, yes I liked her then too, but when I remembered who I was as Red everything changed. My crush was my goddaughter and my best friend was my sister. I didn't know what to do. What do you do?"

Ruby looked to Regina with pleading sad eyes. "Am I the only one who knows about you two?"

"Yes."

"If you don't me asking how _did_ you get together? The main reason Emma and I are friends is because we wanted to stop fighting for Henry's sake. Otherwise we would be arguing because she broke my curse and 'destroyed' my happy ending."

"One night during wolfstime I was still having trouble controlling my wolf. Well one night I, in wolf form, caught Emma star gazing. I growled and when I made my way to her I realized she was sleeping. My wolf looked at her, whimpered, and nuzzled her cheek to wake her up. Emma moaned, turned her head and looked at me right in the eyes. My wolf didn't feel threatened or anything. Emma smiled scratched behind my ear and went back to sleep. The next morning I woke up with full control over my wolf and found Emma's arms wrapped around me."

"That's sweet and all but please tell me it was a warm night?"

"Yes it was warm. That night was the best of my life. So I understand when you wake up one day and say 'hot damn she's the one'." Ruby laughed.

* * *

EMMA POV

"Where the hell am I?"

"You're dreaming"

Emma quickly turned around to see who was talking. "Who are you and what do you mean 'I'm dreaming?"

"Exactly what I said. You are in a...magical coma if you will."

"Oh that's just great. You didn't answer my first question?"

"To put it simply, I am your magic."

"So my magic is talking to me? Way to go Emma you're going insane."

"No you are not. Magic, believe it or not, is alive. What do you think it means when Regina or anyone says 'magic is emotion'? Your magic just happens to be a little more special then everyone else's."

"Care to explain?"

"Your magic feels how much love you have for Red. How much you want to be there; to understand her and her wolf. And for once be someone's equal in every sense of the word. You wanted it too much that you magic is doing it what it was told. Your magic is making you equal."

"So in other words?"

Magic sighed. "We are adding a wolf to your soul. We are giving you you're own wolf."

Emma was shocked. All what her magic had said about her relationship was true, but she didn't think it was possible.

"Is this happening only because I have true love magic?"

"No. This would not be possible for two reasons. One, Red had to also want it. Two, with true love itself."

Emma looked shocked. "So Ruby wanted me to be a werewolf?"

"She wanted you to believe that even though you couldn't truly understand what being a werewolf meant that you were equals. This is the only way for you to believe it, so here we are."

"You have an attitude don't you?"

"Hey we're part of you. Of course we have an attitude."

"So why did this all start now?"

"Last night was the night you wanted it enough to make it happen. So when you kissed goodnight it started."

"Sounds good. Why do you know all of this anyway?"

"We know it because subconsciously you know it."

"I think head hurts."

"It will pass."

"So how long will I be here?"

"Essentially, only until your DNA changes."

"Will I be any different than Ruby?"

"Color wise yes. Red is a dark brown to match her hair. You will be a tannish yellow to match yours. Power wise I am not sure. You will have to ask someone about that."

"Makes since. So how much..." My words were cut off as I felt excruciating pain.

* * *

RUBY POV

I jumped up when Emma suddenly screamed and arched her back so far that her toes and the top of her head were the only part of her body to touch the bed.

Regina instantly jumped out of her chair and ran into the hallway for help.

I didn't know what to do. Luckily it stopped just as suddenly it started. Before Regina could come back Emma stopped screaming and her eyes popped opened.

"Emma?" I said while holding her hand.

"Hey." Emma said squeezing my hand.

I leaned over and ran my hand over her forehead. "Please don't do this again."

Emma smirked. "I promise."

Right at that moment Regina and Dr. Whale came running into the room.

"Emma." Regina yelled and ran to give Emma a hug.

"Hey Gina. Sorry I made you worried." At that Regina pulled from the hug and slapped Emma in the arm.

"Hey that's not nice."

"I don't care you scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry. So what exactly happened?" Emma said looking at me and Regina.

* * *

EMMA POV

After a few minutes of silence Emma spoke again.

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

"What was the last thing you remember?" Ruby asked.

"Going to bed. Why what happened?" I asked worried.

Ruby took my hand and looked me in the eyes. "When you woke up this morning you had a really bad fever."

"How bad?"

"105, I then put you in the bath to try and cool you down." Ruby took a breath. "Then you collapsed."

"How long have I been out?" I asked after a few seconds.

"5 hours our so." Ruby said then took my hands. "Regina thinks she knows what happened."

"You do?" I looked at Regina and asked.

"Back in the Enchanted Forest I did extensive research on werewolves. I didn't find anything worthwhile, but what I did find is what happens during a werewolf when they first change. They show signs of the flu when It's really their wolf making an appearance. I think your magic is turning you into a werewolf."

All I could do at hearing that is open and close my mouth.

"So let me get this straight." I cleared my throat. "I am now a werewolf?"

"Yes. The DNA tests prove it." Regina said.

"So what exactly does this mean? I mean what happens if I can't control her? I don't want to hurt anyone." I then started crying and having a panic attack.

Ruby sat next to me on the bed and hugged me while rubbing circles on my back.

Regina, sensing this as a private moment, left with Dr. Whale.

"Hey it's going to be alright. I'll help you control your wolf." Ruby said.

"Why is this happening to me?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby released me and looked into my eyes.

"I barely have control over my magic and now I have to control _my_ wolf before I hurt anyone. Ruby I just don't know if I can do this."

Ruby cupped my face and kissed my forehead. "We're going to get through this."

Ruby then laid down and wrapped her arms around me so I can rest on her chest.

After a few minutes Ruby spoke. "How do you feel about being a werewolf?"

"It's not like I can turn it on and off so I have to get used to it don't I."

"True, but what I mean is...what I mean." Ruby sighed.

"Ruby if I had made this a conscious choice then I would have talked to you about it. I also would have asked Regina the risks and what not's."

"So _would_ have you wanted to be a werewolf now you know it's possible?"

"Can I tell you about a weird dream that I think is real?"

All Ruby did was nod.

* * *

RUBY POV

"So your magic talked to you?"

"Yes, I know it may seem strange, but now that I know it really makes sense. Sort of."

"Do you honestly feel that because you weren't a werewolf we aren't equals?"

Emma sighed. "I thought that you would think that I don't understand you. You spent your whole life around all of this while I thought it was all just stories. I just don't want you to think any less of me because of me not growing up in the Enchanted Forest." Emma then buried her head deeper into my chest.

"Oh Emma." I wrapped my arms tighter around her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was too embarrassed. I know that you don't think any less of me, but I can't help feel that you deserve someone better; someone who understands you better." Emma mumbled still buried in my chest.

"Emma, look at me." I pulled Emma from my chest and cupped her face. "I love you for you and nothing is ever going to change that. Yes, the curse and your childhood sucked but it made you who you are today. It also brought us together. If the curse never happened then I'll be old and gray by now and you will most likely be married. Things happen for a reason and I believe that we are meant to be. You're my lemur and nothing is going to change that." I finished up with a peck on her forehead.

I looked at Emma and saw she was crying, but smiling. I wiped her tears away with the pads of my thumbs.

Emma then leaned in and kissed me passionately. We heard the door opening, but neither of us cared. We didn't stop until we heard Henry speaking.

"Eww, child in the room; you can stop know."

Emma and I pulled away and we both laughed.

"Sorry kid." Emma said. "So did your mom bring you here?"

"Yup, I'm staying with you guys tonight." Henry said while he plopped down on the bed on the other side of Emma.

"We are?" I asked.

"Yea something about her and Blue figuring out what happened to Ma."

At that Emma and I shook our heads. "She would use me as an excuse." Emma mumbled to herself.

"An excuse for what?" Henry asked innocently.

Emma smirked. "Well, Regina…"

"Emma." I said while smacking her on the arm.

Getting the hint Emma sighed. "Your mom made a new friend is just shy about hanging out with Blue because of their history."

"That makes no sense."

"I agree kid, but we all know how your mom is about opening up to people."

Henry nodded.

"Alright let me go sign some forms and we can all get out of here." Ruby said walking out the door.

* * *

**If you made it this far thank you for reading. I'm not sure how many people like RedSwan. I like SwanQueen better, but there are times I like Emma and Ruby together. I'm not sure how long this will be or if there is going to be any real plot but i will write about Emma's wolf transformation.**


	2. The Legend

**So I have no idea where this story is going. I'll try to come up with a plot. Anyone have an idea PM me. This might confuse some or make the story weird, but I'm not going to do POV's anymore.**

* * *

A few days later Emma was able to go home. Ruby didn't notice anything different about her girlfriend, but most of the changes happened on the inside and wasn't necessarily noticeable. Emma noticed the changes gradually. First, she smelled _everything._

Emma thought it was great in the beginning. She was able to find Pongo faster and as a plus she know had a heightened sex drive.

But as a week passed she noticed she was more irritable than normal and was snapping at everyone. It came to the point where she refused to leave the house. Emma didn't know what her "inner" wolf was doing to her, but she was afraid that the people wouldn't want to be around her anymore. There would always be a part of her that was afraid of people leaving her and having anger issues intensified that fear.

Emma was lying down on the bed cuddling with the comforter trying to sleep off a headache that she's had all morning.

"Emma?" Ruby says coming into the room.

"Hmm?"

"How are you feeling?" Ruby sits on the side of the bed and wipes Emma's hair from her face.

All Emma did was growl in response.

"This might not be the right time to tell you this, but I think I know why the headache is so bad."

Emma opened her eyes and glared at her girlfriend. "You wait six hours to tell me."

Ruby ducked her head. She knew Emma wasn't herself and she didn't blame her, but it still hurt a little.

Seeing her girlfriends hurt Emma took Ruby's wrist and pulled her so she could lay with her.

"I'm sorry." Emma said while she nuzzled Ruby's neck.

Ruby instantly relaxed at the contact. "It's alright."

They just cuddled together for a few moments before Emma spoke.

"So why do I have the mother of all migraines?"

"I think your wolf wants out and with you not knowing how or what it feels like, not to mention your magic, it's starting to take its toll on your body."

Emma buried her head into Ruby's back and groaned. "Why now? It's still two week till wolfstime."

Ruby turned over and kissed Emma on the forehead. "I think it's time we speak to someone about this. After all, Regina is the only magical person who knows and she can't find out how it's possible and how to help. I think we need to speak to Blue and maybe Gold."

Emma sighed and tightened her hold on Ruby. "You might be right, but I want to go to Gold last. Have you talked to Granny about it? She might know something."

"We can try."

When they got to Granny's Emma still had her headache and was only able to walk by using her girlfriend as a crutch. Ruby walked them to one of the open booths and sat Emma down.

Ruby walked over to the counter and saw her grandmother.

"What's wrong child?" Granny asked.

"Well, Emma accidentally turned herself into a werewolf." Ruby said sheepishly.

"How in the world did she do that?"

"Her magic. Honestly, all we know is that she thought she was lacking something in our relationship and she thought that if she was a werewolf it would fix it. I don't know where she got that idea, but somehow her magic turned her into a werewolf. She's been fine so far, but for the last 5 hours or so she's had a killing migraine."

"So why did you bring her here?"

"I think she has a headache because her wolf is trying to come out, but seeing as its still 2 weeks to wolfstime we thought it was too early for the wolf to want out. We were wondering if you knew anything that could help."

"Maybe, there's a tale about how werewolves were first created. It's just a legend, but back in the Enchanted Forest thousands of years ago there was this woman who lived in the woods. She never knew her family and there was no one around so she jumped from house to house until she lived alone. At that point everyone forgot she existed. Well one day she was hunting and she spotted and injured wolf. The woman loved animals, especially wolves, so she carried to wolf back to her house and healed the creature. The wolf was grateful so she took her to her pack. When they got to the cave the woman found out that the wolf she helped was actually an alpha. The woman was shocked and happy that she was able to help that she vowed to protect the pack. After a few years the pack treated like one of their own. However, the woman started dreading being human because she finally found her family, but she felt she wasn't truly part of the pack because she _was _human. So she made wish after wish and soon she woke up as a wolf. The alpha, not knowing it was the woman, growled at her but when the alpha looked into the other wolfs eyes the alpha then knew who the other wolf was. Soon after they mated and had pups, then those pups had more pups and so on and so forth. The legend, as we assume, is that the woman turned wolf still had some human DNA so her kids were still part human."

"That's a wonderful story Grams, but what does that have to do with Emma?"

"Other than the woman sounds like Emma nothing really."

Ruby sighed. "Thanks anyway. We're going to see Mr. Gold now."

Granny nodded.

When Ruby got back to the table she found Emma sleeping. Not wanting to wake her up Ruby gently picked her up and walked out the door.

When they got to Gold's shop Emma was still sleeping. Wanting to let her sleep she walked into the shop alone.

Gold turned his head when he heard the bell ring. Turning around he was extremely confused. Ruby was one to never set foot into his shop.

"What can I do for the one and only werewolf resident?"

"That exactly is the problem. I'm not the only werewolf anymore."

"Really? Well I'm intrigued. Do tell."

"Emma and magic."

"That's all you're going to tell me?"

"I know you don't give away anything for free so why would I tell you my only bargaining chip."

Right at that moment Emma came into the shop.

Gold took one look at Emma and stepped back.

Ruby turned to look at Gold and tilted her head in confusion. "Is there something I should know? You look like your about to piss your pants."

"I will tell you anything you want to know for no charge."

Ruby didn't want to miss the chance on this offer so she quickly shook Gold's hand. "Deal."

At that moment Emma smirked while wrapping one arm around Ruby's waist and leaning her head on her shoulder.

Gold gulped when he looked into Emma's eyes. "Right, follow me."

Ruby and Emma walked into the back and sat on the couch waiting for Gold to start talking.

"So, for me to give any information I need to know what happened."

"The short or long version?" Emma asked.

"The short will be fine."

"Emma subconsciously tapped into her magic and turned herself into a werewolf. Now she has a migraine that won't go away. I think it's because her wolf wants out, but wolfstime is still 2 weeks away."

"If Emma was able to do at then…" Gold cut himself off. "Emma did you have a vision of some sorts during your transformation into wolf-hood?"

"Yea."

"This is interesting indeed."

"What is?" Ruby asked. Ruby looked to her girlfriend and saw that she was about to fall asleep again.

"You know the story about how werewolves were created right?"

"Yea Granny told me right before I came here."

"Well, it's true. There was in fact a woman who saved an alpha and blah blah blah."

"What does the legend have to do with Emma?" Ruby was starting to get irritated.

Gold smirked. "What if I told the woman was the product of true love?"

"I would say that the woman of legend and Emma are extremely similar." Ruby deadpanned.

"Right you are dearie. What if I also told you that you are an alpha?"

"An alpha, me. You must be joking?" Ruby laughed.

"For once I am not. You met your mother and she was a leader of a pack. The only difference between you and your mother is that you are _the _alpha. You are the purest alpha, therefore; you are the strongest werewolf."

"If that was true then shouldn't I be able to change whenever I want and not only once a month. Shouldn't I also be able to control my wolf?"

"All in due time."

Ruby sighed. "_If_ any of this is true what does the legend have to do with anything?"

"Once you talk to Blue come back and I'll tell you."

"Why can't you just tell me now?"

"It won't make sense if I tell you."

"Can you at least teleport us or something."

Rumple bowed and sent them to the convent. The instant they left Rumple ran to his room and practically ripped the room apart looking for a specific book.

"Finally."

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Regina and Blue were laughing and talking when Emma and Ruby appeared in front of them. Regina was instantly irritated, but seeing Emma virtually limp in Ruby's arms she instantly got up and helped move Emma to the couch.

"What on earth happened?" Regina asked frantic.

"Emma woke up with the worst headache imaginable. She hasn't really been to sleeping. I don't know why she's like this."

Blue moved her hand over Emma. "She's just in a deep sleep. Care to explain what all of this is about."

"Emma turned herself into a werewolf and now I need to know all I can so I can help her. I went to Granny she told me the legend on how werewolves were created then I went to Gold. He told me that the legend was true and the woman was the product of true love and that I'm the alpha of all alphas. Then he told me to talk to you before he gives me the information I need. Now, are you going to tell me what's this all about?"

Ruby finished crossing her arms. She was getting sick of all the running around. All she wanted was Emma to get better.

Blue paled. Seeing this Regina cocked her eyebrow.

"Blue, you know something don't you?" Regina asked.

"I suppose it's time." Blue waited for everyone to be seated to tell her story and no one noticed Emma was awake.

Emma had a feeling that if Blue knew she was awake then she wouldn't be getting the full story about what was happening to her.

"As you no fairies have a long life, but they do die. Fairies also serve families and grant wishes. With Emma's family fairies also pass down a story. Red, you must know the _real_ legend behind werewolves; the tale about your family and Emma's. Gold was right about you. You're the alpha amongst _all_ werewolves. What he failed to mention is that it is a shared role with your true love."

"That's all fine and dandy. I mean it's not like there are a lot of werewolves around here, but what does that have to do with the legend you were talking about?" Ruby wasn't sure how many stories she could listen to in one day, but it was worth it if any of it could help Emma.

"The woman who fell in love with the wolf, her name was Emmalyn and the wolf's name was Rojo. Emmalyn's parents were royalty. Emmalyn was born during a siege and to protect her her parents gave her to the midwife. Sadly, the midwife died running away and her parents died in battle; leaving Emmalyn to grow up with now one. Rojo was born wolf, raised by her grandmother. She never knew her father and later found her mother a woman she never wanted to meet or see again. The rest of the legend is true except how Emmalyn became a wolf. One night Emmalyn left the cave. She had wanted to be with the wolf she felt a connection to and finally her family's fairy godmother found her. The fairy had been looking for the child since her parents died. Unfortunately, fairies were rather new at the time so the fairy had to search from town to town. Anyway, the fairy listened to Emmalyn and granted her wish. However, it was not to become a wolf. Instead it was for Emmalyn to know what it was like to be a wolf and for Rojo to understand what it was like to be human. The fairy didn't know any other way to do that then to, more a less, create werewolves. Rojo and Emmalyn were part human and wolf who could alter whenever they want. Over time werewolves are only able to transform during wolfstime."

"So after the wish Rojo and Emmalyn lived happily ever after! That's great and all, but where is the connection between Emma and I?"

"I'm sure you noticed similarities between the 4 of you."

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm like Rojo and Emma is like Emmalyn." Ruby said with the wave of her hand. She was getting tired of asking the some questions over and over again.

"Yes exactly." Blue was staring and Red to see if would catch on.

Regina had sat patiently during story time and she decided to interject; she too was getting irritated. Not to mention she noticed Emma squirming.

"I'm going to guess that Rojo and Ruby are spiritually connected and so are Emma and Emmalyn." Regina deadpanned.

"Yes they are, but they are also blood related." Blue said.

Hearing that Emma stood up and yelled. "What? You mean to tell me I'm related to Ruby? That's just insane."

"That's not what I meant. Red is related to Rojo and you are related to Emmalyn. Not each other."

"Oh, that's better." Emma sat back down and looked at Ruby. "Sorry, I don't know what I would do if we were long distant cousins or something."

Ruby smiled. "It's ok. So Blue cared to share our family tree?"

"Sorry, that's all I know. I only know the other information, other than the legend, because I got curious."

Emma and Ruby sighed and looked at each other. "Back to Gold's?" Emma pouted.

Ruby smiled and brought Emma's head to her shoulder. "I'm afraid so."

Regina stood from the couch. "Well then, off you two go." Regina waved her hand and the couple disappeared only to return to Gold's couch.

Regina looked at Blue. "I'm afraid so. There's a prophecy that states Emma and Red would need to destroy the power that destroyed Emmalyn's parents. A power that is more powerful than the Dark One."

"Well crap." Regina sighed. "What do we do in the mean time?"

"Live our lives. There's nothing we can do and we still got time." Blue linked her fingers with Regina's.

Not expecting the touch, but welcoming it, Regina shifted closer to the fairy.

"Does this mean I finally get my kiss?"

Blue laughed. "As soon as you fix the plumbing."

Regina pouted, "the things I do for love." Regina mumbled.

"What?" Blue asked.

Regina lifted her head. "What, nothing." Regina rushed out. It was _way_ to soon to admit that she loved the fairy.

* * *

**Ok in the beginning I had no idea where it was going. I sat on it for a day or two and BAM i came up with Rojo and Emmalyn. If anyone doesn't know Rojo is red in Spanish and Emmalyn is and older variant of Emma.**


	3. Explaination

Emma and Ruby appeared back at Gold's shop sitting on the couch.

"All this poofing is making my head worse." Emma pouted and leaned into Ruby.

Ruby wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and rubbed her arm. She didn't like that she couldn't do anything for Emma.

"I'm going to fix it I promise." Ruby said while she kissed Emma's forehead.

"What if we can't?"

"From what Blue and Gold has been saying I think that we are somehow connected to Rojo and Emmalyn. I don't' know how or why yet, but I think we will soon."

"I hope so."

Emma sounded so small at that moment Ruby's heart broke.

"Well hello dearies. That sure didn't take long."

"Unlike you, Blue doesn't beat around the bush."

"So she told you the true legend of the werewolf."

"Yes she told us. She also told us their names and..."

"Wait, Blue knows their names." Gold interrupted.

"Yes, why does it matter?"

At this point Gold sounded a little panicky. "Ok for once in my Dark One life I'm going to be an actual human being and be truthful because there is a serious threat coming."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked. She sounded a lot weaker then Ruby was ok with."

"So you know about the siege right?" Gold asked in a rush.

"Only that Emmalyn was born during it." Ruby confirmed.

"The siege was from the one who created the Dark One. He successfully destroyed Emmalyn's parents. He thought Emmalyn was dead, but when Emmalyn and Rojo became werewolves he knew something was wrong. He felt the magic and because he wanted to be the most powerful in the land he had to see what the magic was. When he found Emmalyn he felt the suppressed magic in her and knew what her family line was capable of. However, before he could do anything Rojo burst through the trees and bit him in the neck. As you can guess he didn't like it all that much. Right when he was about to kill Rojo Emmalyn stood in front of her and, somehow, protected them both from the curse. Neither of them knew how Emmalyn was able to do that, but before either of them could question it Emmalyn and Rojo disappeared never to be seen again."

"If any of that is true then what about their kids that Blue said they had and how did others become werewolves?"

"They never had children. As for other werewolves; when Emmalyn protected Rojo she also, somehow, projected an ability that turned all who wanted and loved wolves to become a werewolf."

"How exactly is one person stronger then the person who created you?" Emma asked with a yawn.

"I would also like to know how you know all of this." Ruby asked.

"Whenever someone becomes the Dark One he, not only gets magic, but knowledge also gets passed down. So I have everything that my 'predecessors' know. As for how Emmalyn was able to stop him. The only thing I can think of is true love. As there is a Dark One I think that there is a Light One and Emmalyn became the first. I think because she saved her love knowing that she would die she became the ultimate true love."

"Makes since, but what does that have to do with me and Emma. Blue also said that Emmalyn's family line continued and that Emma is of that line, but you said that Emmalyn and Rojo never had any children."

"I'm confused." Emma mumbled. She was about to pass out, but she wanted to hear what was happening to her.

"What if I told you that Emmalyn had a child before she met Rojo?"

"I would say..." Ruby thought for a minute, "I would say that Emma and Emmalyn are connected more than just extremely distant relations aren't they?"

"Perceptive aren't you and yes they are, but I'll get to that later. Emmalyn had a child in her late teens, the father abandoned her. She couldn't take care of a child so she gave him to a friend of hers."

"A friend, not an enemy?"

"Emmalyn worked in a lot of places and one woman had as tough a life as she did. Regine could never have children so when Emmalyn knocked on her door one day she gladly accepted being to boy's mother. The child grew up knowing the truth about his birth and thought Emmalyn as more as a cool sister. Emmalyn was grateful to Regine and she would send money whenever she could. When Emmalyn disappeared her child could never find her and didn't know what happened to her until he was 11 and a fairy showed up to tell him. The child grew up taking over his grandparents thrown and he and Regine lived a good long life. But no one knew what happened to Emmalyn and Rojo and all feared what would happen when 'he' came back. As time went on everyone forgot and only the Dark One knew the truth. Well, all accept Emma's family fairy apparently."

"You answered all, but one question. What does this all have to do with Emma and me?" Ruby was getting a little impatient.

"My 'creator' was never able to find Emmalyn and Rojo and even I don't know what happened to him. When you showed up with Emma and said she made herself into a werewolf I knew it was only time before all this came to light. From what 'he' was able to ascertain Emmalyn and Rojo somehow became souls. Of course it's hard to find souls when you can't even see them. What I think happened is that Emmalyn pretty much reincarnated them into you two. 'He' was never one that liked to lose so he created a failsafe into the Dark One. When the Light One shows her magic then he will take over the Dark One's body and re-start the siege."

"So what you're telling me is that Emma is Emmalyn and I'm Rojo?"

"Yes."

"Then if Emma is so powerful what do I have anything to do with it?"

"You're the source of her magic. You are the only one that can make Emma into the Light One."

"So we're all safe until I unlock Emma's hidden magic."

"Yes and no. We are safe, but it's only a matter of time before Emma becomes the Light One. Her becoming a werewolf was just the beginning."

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

Gold sighed. "That is all up to Emma. She has to embrace her wolf and her magic in order for her to be back to normal. At that point I would suggest her practicing magic so she will be ready because _he_ _will_ come and everyone is going to die if she can't stop it."

Ruby gulped. She looked over at her sleeping girlfriend and pulled her close. "Alright, what do I have to do?"


End file.
